


What are you hungry for?

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romance, tease, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Fragrant steam rose up and hit Daichi in the face. He smiled and shut the oven door; the food was just about ready, and he had to hurry. His slippered feet scuffled across the kitchen floor as he continued grating the Daikon to have on the side. He was so preoccupied he didn’t hear the front door open from the other room.“I’m home! They actually let me off a bit early, can you believe--?”  Kuroo’s voice stopped suddenly when he stepped in the doorway to the kitchen, a loud thud following as his briefcase slid from his fingers. Daichi flinched and turned around, not expecting him back so soon, though the priceless look on Kuroo’s face as he was mid-way through loosening his tie was worth it.





	What are you hungry for?

Fragrant steam rose up and hit Daichi in the face. He smiled and shut the oven door; the food was just about ready, and he had to hurry. His slippered feet scuffled across the kitchen floor as he continued grating the daikon to have on the side. He was so preoccupied he didn’t hear the front door open from the other room.

“I’m home! They actually let me off a bit early, can you believe--?”  Kuroo’s voice stopped suddenly when he stepped in the doorway to the kitchen, a loud thud following as his briefcase slid from his fingers. Daichi flinched and turned around, not expecting him back so soon, though the priceless look on Kuroo’s face as he was mid-way through loosening his tie was worth it.

“Welcome home!” Daichi greeted back, feeling heat flooding his cheeks as he chuckled nervously. “Uh, I didn’t expect you home so fast, I’m making your favorite, it should be just about done. I’ve never made grilled mackerel before, but it seemed simple while I was looking at the recipe.”

“You--” Kuroo’s voice was cracked when he spoke and coughed a couple times as gained control of himself. He released a long breath with his hand on his chest and tried again. “You’re uh… naked under that apron, right?”

Another flood of embarrassment flooded Daichi as he turned back to the oven. “Obviously, anyways you should sit down while I--” As soon as he had turned Kuroo had crossed the kitchen in just a couple steps with his long stride. His hands gripped onto the sides of Daichi’s apron and yanked him back against him. Daichi gasped as Kuroo’s teeth grazed down the back of his neck and down his bare shoulder.

“Hmmm, I think we can just put the oven on low for a while.”

Daichi gulped as Kuroo’s mouth placed tantalizing kisses all the way down his spine and playfully tugging at the apron tie with his teeth.

“It might get dried out… aren’t you hungry?”

“Oh, I am hungry… which is why I think I should get an appetizer first,” His voice was teasing, but Daichi could hear the rough tension in it and knew there’d be no stopping him. Especially as he felt Kuroo’s hot mouth clamp down on his butt cheek as his hands slid up Daichi’s thighs.

Daichi stretched out a trembling hand to change the temperature on the oven, holding onto the counter with the other as Kuroo forced his legs apart from behind.

“Daichi?” Kuroo’s voice whispered.

“Yes?”

“Did you prepare yourself already?”

Daichi shut his eyes as he felt a flush spread across his neck and down his back. “Yes… I just wanted to be prepared.” Kuroo’s head rested against the small of his back, and Daichi shivered as his messy hair tickled his skin.

“This is the best Valentine’s day ever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can use your imagination to fill in the rest ;)


End file.
